Technical Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to engine electric power generators and other like engine systems containing an engine and electric components in a single package and in particular to cooling structures for the electric components.
Related Technology
Some conventional engine systems, such as cogeneration devices, have the internal space of their package divided into a top compartment and a bottom compartment. The bottom compartment accommodates an engine chamber, and the top compartment accommodates a radiator chamber. As an example, in the package described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 5134428), the bottom compartment is divided into an engine chamber and a device installation chamber that contains a control box, an inverter, and other electric components.
A ventilation duct is disposed horizontally on the floor of the device installation chamber. One of the ends of the ventilation duct is spatially connected to a vent through which outside air is introduced. The other end of the ventilation duct is spatially connected to an air intake fan that is disposed in the partition wall that separates the device installation chamber from the engine chamber. This air intake fan for the engine chamber introduces outside air into the engine chamber via the ventilation duct. The ventilation duct has on its ceiling wall an inverter housing to enhance heat discharge by means of ventilation air flowing in the ventilation duct.
Another air intake fan is disposed on a side face of the inverter housing to introduce outside air. The air intake fan introduces outside air also into the inverter housing. The outside air thus introduced moves through the inverter housing and an exhaust path and merges with the ventilation air in the ventilation duct before being discharged outside the package.